Dragons' Blood
by marijane101
Summary: R for really angsty scenes and stuff. Draco and Hermione don't get together, but I had to put this somewhere. Real summary inside, not a lot fits here.


A/N: Some things are slightly based on X-Men, but not very much. Anyway, I hope you like this story.  
  
Summary: Sometimes being very powerful isn't all it's cracked up to be . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Dragon's Blood  
  
~~**~~  
  
The New Students  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Mum, don't you think we're going to be late?" Ginny Weasley whined to her mother from the back seat of the ministry car.  
  
"Nonsense Ginny dear. The train doesn't leave until eleven and it's just ten forty-five." Molly said.  
  
"Ah! Here we are!" Mr. Weasley said from the driver's seat.  
  
The four kids piled out of the stuffy car and took their stuff from the trunk. They waved at the departing car grumbling about why they had to be up so early on a Sunday morning. Then they entered the train station.  
  
Hermione looked around trying to find any stragglers, her first duty as Head Girl that year. "Come on. We might as well find seats."  
  
They walked to Platform 9 ¾ and one by one leaned into the barrier and departed into the wizarding world. They walked across the platform and onto the train to find a compartment.  
  
Together, they walked to the very last compartment, the one they took every year. But something was weird. In front of the door sat two white wolves one with aqua eyes and the other with amber eyes. They were both beautiful and both had very sharp teeth. They stood up and stared at the group and Ginny rushed to hide behind Harry. Crook shanks started to climb on top of Hermione's head, but she grabbed him before he could.  
  
"What are those things?" Ginny whispered clutching the back of Harry's robes.  
  
"I don't know Gin, but if you don't let me go, I'm going to have some serious nail scars on my back."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ginny let him go, but still stood behind him. The train lurched into movement.  
  
"Hmmm." Hermione took a step toward the wolves, but they did nothing. She tentatively patted the aqua eyed one's head. Ginny slowly backed out from her hiding place behind Harry and patted the other one.  
  
"Isn't that cute? They like it!" Ginny ruffled the wolf's fur and smiled.  
  
Harry and Ron still looked afraid to touch the wolves, so they just shuffled into the compartment. But it wasn't as empty as it seemed.  
  
A girl and a boy sat in the corner comforting what seemed to be a sobbing girl. The boy rubbed her back and the girl kneeled infront of her talking to her.  
  
The girl held out a pair of long black gloves. "Here," she said, "I modified them last night, so nothing should be able to get out or in."  
  
"I'm not wearing them." The other girl stated through watery tears. "They'll all laugh at me."  
  
"They won't laugh, now put them on before you hurt someone."  
  
The second girl reluctantly took the gloves and slid them up her arms. She grumbled and wiped her tears away. It was then that the trio noticed their four new visitors.  
  
"Can I help you?" Asked the first girl.  
  
"Uh, no we were just looking for a compartment." Ron said.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you want." Said the boy. "By the way, I'm Trent Pitersnaught. This is my cousin Marina and my sister Triune." He pointed to the first girl, Marina and the second, Triune.  
  
"Hi." Ginny said coming into the compartment.  
  
Harry and Ron said nothing, they just stared. The girl was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that fell past her waist and creamy skin coupled with bright aqua eyes, not unlike that of the wolf. She had soft features and a kind countenance. She looked like a model and the boys recognized that fact. She had a bright smile and straight perfect teeth.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione stuck her hand out while still keeping a good grip on Crookshanks. "Are you transfers from America? You don't sound British and you don't look like first years."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Marina, I'll be in seventh year. My cousins here will join the sixth years and their sister Nasia will join seventh year too." She shook Hermione's hand firmly.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you." Ginny said politely.  
  
"Harry Potter." Said Harry after he dislodged himself from his staring.  
  
"Ron Weasley." Ron said hurriedly after a look from Hermione.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Triune whispered softly. She looked up at Harry and flaming amber eyes met sparkling emeralds.  
  
Harry had never seen eyes like that before, they held a kind of dangerous foreboding. The black gloves she had on went with her black scarf that was tied loosely around her neck and an amber stone on a silver chain peaked from under it. She wore black jeans and a black tank top and her black hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. :: Dressed funny, but beautiful all the same. :: Harry thought.  
  
Marina smiled, then she turned to Ron and Ginny. "Are you twins or something?"  
  
"No, Ron's my older brother. He's in seventh year Gryffindor, and I'm sixth year Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are your cousins twins?"  
  
"Yes. More so than you would think."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind."  
  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Trent. She struck up a conversation with him on what subjects he would take and what house he wanted to join. He looked just like Triune, but his features were more chiseled, finely placed as if he were a god. His eyes mirrored that of his sister's, but they were duller, as if a thin blanket of clouds or mist covered them. Shaggy black hair hung into his eyes messily.  
  
Marina started to talk to Hermione about what Hogwarts was like, and that left Triune with Harry and Ron.  
  
She stared at them for a second, then stood up and left, without a word to either group. Marina's eyes followed her out the door, but she didn't follow. On the other hand a black raven soared out of the compartment and settled on the escapee's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Blighter." Triune said softly stroking his black feathers. "Come to keep me company?" She asked.  
  
He cawed in response and Triune smiled softly. "That's good." She stopped momentarily to pat the wolves and kept walking, exploring the depths of the train.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Back in the compartment, Harry sat staring at the door through which Triune just departed.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she just wanted to think." Marina said. "She does that quiet a lot- running away- she'll be fine." She turned and faced out the window staring out on the rolling pastures.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, then at Marina again. Hermione's head was buried in Hogwarts: A History Revised, and Marina was still staring out the window. Then she got up.  
  
"I'm going to find Nasia, she should sit with us." Then she left.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Nasia, the sister of Triune and Trent was at the front of the train in a compartment by herself. She had been desperate to get away from her sister's constant crying and whining so she could think. She sighed and tucked a think strand of hair behind her ear, then scratched her companion's head absently.  
  
"Spirit, why does it have to be us? Why do we have to be plagued by this constant misery?" She asked her companion softly.  
  
:: Because it is your destiny. :: She mind spoke back.  
  
Nasia smiled at the large silver panther beside her. And ruffled her fur. :: You said that all ready. ::  
  
:: Then my answer remains the same. ::  
  
Just then, the door to the compartment slammed open revealing two boys of equal height. The were both very handsome, but in different ways. One boy had silver blonde hair that fell into dark gray eyes. He was muscular and looked to be about 6'3". The other boy was the same height, but he had warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. The blonde boy looked familiar, but she couldn't place where from.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked the blonde boy.  
  
"Flying a broomstick, what's it look like?" Nasia asked back.  
  
"Why here?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because this is my compartment."  
  
:: Boy is he stuck up! :: Spirit said. Her mind voice was skeptical of his attitude.  
  
"I don't see your name written anywhere. I have just as mush of a right to sit here as you do, according to the constitution."  
  
"I see you're American." Said the brown haired boy.  
  
"Yeah, and proud to be, your point?"  
  
"Nothing, just stating a fact."  
  
"More like stating the obvious."  
  
"Well, hate to break it to you kid, but this isn't America." The blonde boy said.  
  
"But I'm still a citizen of the country, and still have a certain hold on my rights." Nasia said. She wasn't beginning to like these boys. "Now, you can stay and be quiet, you can leave without a backward glance, or I can let Spirit here have her way with you."  
  
The brown haired boy looked at the large heard of the panther that was in Nasia's lap. "Come on Draco, I think we'd better go."  
  
"No. I'm going to sit in here, and this girl is going to leave." Said Draco.  
  
"Well you can keep hoping, cause I ain't movin'." Nasia said.  
  
"Kid, do you know who I am?" Draco's voice was deathly low.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Nasia said calmly.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I have my ways, none of which are your business."  
  
"Not my business? Kid-"  
  
"Nasia." She cut him off.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My name is Nasia, Nasia Pitersnaught, so you can stop calling me 'kid'."  
  
Draco was silent. He knew hat name well, oh very well. It was best to just be quiet and not make a fool of himself. His father had warned him about this family, they were powerful, and four of them were at Hogwarts, this wasn't good. If she was there, undoubtedly her cousin and siblings were there too. But Nasia seemed to be living up to her reputation. She was a smart-ass pureblood that no one dared to mess with. She knew things no one else did, most often before they even happened, and she knew everything that had all ready passed.  
  
"Blaise Zambini, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, but Nasia just looked at it, she didn't move from her spot on the seat in the compartment.  
  
Blaise got the point and pulled his hand back. He looked at her. She was beautiful, but in an odd way. One eye was a bright violet and the other was aqua blue. She had soft features and could be a model if she wanted to, but he didn't seem to remember her from the earlier years. "You don't look familiar, are you new?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
"Nothing." :: Of all people, you'd think a Brit. would know better. :: "I'll be joining the seventh years as will my cousin Marina. My younger sister and brother will be joining the sixth years."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice, we'll just go now." Draco said turning to walk out the compartment.  
  
"And you were the one so adamant to stay." Her hand wrapped around Spirit's neck and she fiddled with her collar.  
  
Draco watched as her dainty hands twirled around the woven leather and he watched the connected gems sparkle and shine in the light. They were all amethyst and turquoise, all but one. A black onyx with an amber streak through the center sat in the middle front of the collar. As Draco stared, Nasia rubbed her thumb over the stone and the colors whirled and mixed together, but the inky black overpowered the yellow, then the yellow burst from inside like flames, completely taking over the black and driving it away. Draco blinked rapidly and the colors went away and the stone was back to normal. He looked up to see Nasia staring right back at him. Her eyes bore into his own and finally he looked away.  
  
The door behind the boys opened and another girl stepped in.  
  
:: Oh great, another one. :: Draco thought wryly.  
  
"Nasia? OH, goodie, I found you. Who are these two?"  
  
"Marina, meet Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy, not Narcissa's son?" Marina's eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"The one and only." Nasia said wisely.  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"Eh, hard to explain." Nasia said shaking her head.  
  
"Tell me later?"  
  
"Most def."  
  
Draco looked at Blaise who looked at him. What were they saying?  
  
"Who's this?" Marina looked at Blaise.  
  
"Blaise Zambini." He said.  
  
:: He's cute. :: Marina thought.  
  
:: Oh my, flirty thought and you just met the boy. Where have your morals gone cousin? ::  
  
:: Hey! Get out of my head! ::  
  
:: No prob. Just don't get hurt okay? ::  
  
But Marina did think he was cute. He had a deep voice and an accent, she always fell for both.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Marina shook his hand, but brought her fingers back quickly. Too much physical contact could be lethal. "Well, we've got to go chase down a runaway teenager."  
  
"She didn't leave again did she?"  
  
"Right after I gave her the gloves."  
  
"Shit! Well boys, looks like you lucked out today, but don't count on it happening again." Nasia stood up and stretched out a bit and Spirit jumped down next to her. The gems sparkled in her collar as they left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Blaise asked as the door shut behind the girls.  
  
"Who knows." Draco said with a thoughtful face. Something about that black onyx seemed so familiar . . .  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: Well that was delightful, now review! 


End file.
